The Hurricane That's Named After a Hyperactive Boy
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: Finished
1. It Builds Character

It was a nice summer Wednesday in Calvin's now revealed state, New Mexico.

Calvin and Hobbes were watching Loony Tunes on TV.

BAM! "Ooh, you wabbit!" screamed Elmer J. Fudd on TV.

"Ha! Ha! I sure wish I could do stuff like that!" laughed Calvin.

Then Calvin's Dad turned off the TV and broke the remote on PURPOUSE!

Hobbes can still see through his marble eyes when he's in stuffed animal mode. He saw Calvin's face turn red and his eye pupils turn into fireballs.

"WHY DID YOU DO **_THAT_**?" Calvin screamed so loud, the neighborhood shook.

"When I was your age," his dad said, "unlike you, my family and I used to do outdoor stuff ALL the time like camping, playing outside, resting on a hammock, and ride bikes.

He took 5 breaths and continued. "My family didn't even HAVE a TV! You, you just do stuff that's deadly like sitting around in the house and watch the demon that's so-called "TV".

"Well, you didn't have to destroy the remote." Calvin yelled with anger.

Dad's response is kicking Calvin and Hobbes out the house and slamming the door very hard. Dad opened the door again and said, "Oh yeah, I will also put the TV in the attic." He closed the door and locked it and all the windows around the house.

Then Calvin thought up a better idea. He and Hobbes went to Susie's house. Calvin knocked on the door and Susie opened it. "Can I and Hobbes watch TV?" Calvin asked. "Sure." Susie said, "Hurry up! Loony Tunes is on."

Calvin and Hobbes went in and sat in front of the TV. At the second they started watching cartoons, something came on. "Hurricane Calvin is coming to New Mexico!" the weather man said, "Now back to Loony Tunes." Then the cartoon came back on.

"WOW!" Calvin screamed. "A hurricane named after ME! If I tell everybody about this, we could be RICH!" However, Calvin and Hobbes didn't hear the words "coming to New Mexico".


	2. Hurricane Calvin is in Your Dreams

"Let's go tell EVERYBODY about this **_NOW_**!" screamed Calvin.

Calvin and Hobbes turned off the TV and went to go tell everybody in the town.

2 hours later, they were halfway through telling everybody about Hurricane Calvin. The only response they got was "There's no such thing as Hurricane Calvin."

After they finished their little mission, Calvin and Hobbes have decided to go tell Calvin's parents about the hurricane.

"Maybe THEY'LL believe us." said Calvin.

They went in and Calvin told his parents about Hurricane Calvin. They got the same response.

Calvin and Hobbes went upstairs.

"Let's face it." said Hobbes. "We won't be able to get rich."

"Or will we?" said Calvin, getting out a cardboard box. "Oh, no." moaned Hobbes.

"Why, this isn't the Time Machine, Hobbes." Calvin said, "This is the plane box"

Hobbes got in with Calvin

"This works like the Time Machine, but you don't time travel and go as fast."

"Ahh..." said Hobbes.

"So instead of us preaching the existence of Hurricane Calvin, we're gonna' PROVE the existence of the hurricane."

Then after they got set up, Calvin and Hobbes took off out their window.

After a minute, they were flying above their town.

"So," Calvin said, "the autopilot will take us directly to the hurricane's area."

Calvin turned on the autopilot.

"Do you know what I think about proving the existence of a hurricane, Hobbes?"

"What?" asked Hobbes.

"I think it builds character." answered Calvin.


	3. The Huge Swirley Cloud

Calvin and Hobbes are flying over the Pacific Ocean.

"Calvin," Hobbes said, "we've been flying for 10 hours and we didn't find a single CLOUD of Hurricane Calvin."

"Don't worry Hobbes." said Calvin, "We'll it sooner or later."

After 3 hours Calvin looked at the radar.

"Look at this huge swirley cloud, Hobbes!" Calvin said, pointing at the radar, "Those are just fine clouds. So don't worry"

The swirley cloud was very dark red on the radar. There was a tiny dot labeled "You"

"Calvin, those clouds don't look 'fine' to me" said Hobbes.

Then a warning appeared on Calvin's mini plasma-screen TV that said "WARNING! The huge swirley cloud in front of you is the category 5 hurricane named Calvin. If you are anywhere in it's path, take cover IMMEDIATELY!"

"YES!" screamed Calvin. "WE FOUND THE HURRICANE! WE'LL HAVE A MANSION FULL OF MONEY!"

The warning continued. "If you live in New Mexico, you might want to evacuate now."

Hobbes heard the warning, but not Calvin.

"Calvin," he said, "Hurricane Calvin is gonna' hit our home state."

"Riiiight." said Calvin.

"Calvin! The hurricane is gonna' hit New Mexico!" said Hobbes.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"Read my lips. HURRICANE CALVIN is gonna' HIT our HOME STATE." said Hobbes.

The warning continued. "Oooooh, look at this." the weather man said sounding like the announcer in Know Your Stars on All That, "Hurricane Calvin has collided with Hurricane Hobbes. It's now Hurricane Calvin and Hobbes, a category 10 hurricane that's gonna' hit New Mexico in 3 hours."

"We'll have to get out of here and warn our town." said Hobbes.

"We'll video tape this waterspout that Calvin and Hobbes spawned" said Calvin.

"Ugh" groaned Hobbes.

Calvin finished videotaping the waterspout.

"NOW let's go warn our town." said Calvin.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" cheered Hobbes.


	4. Everyone is Panicking

Calvin and Hobbes were flying back to their house.

"We have to hurry Hobbes, before it's too late" said Calvin.

"NO DUH!" said Hobbes.

Calvin and Hobbes landed on top of their house.

"HURRY, HEAD TOWARDS THE CITY WHERE THAT HUGE BUILDING IS WITH THE T.V. ON IT" screamed Calvin.

They got back into their box, and flew into the city.

They went inside the building and asked the guy in there "Hey, can we just put this thing in your VCR?"

"Sure, but what is it for" asked the guy.

"There's a huge hurricane heading towards New Mexico" said Calvin.

"But there's nothing on the news" said the guy.

"Yeah, but we saw it on our radar, JUST PLEASE LET US USE YOUR VCR!" screamed Calvin.

"Fine, don't go crazy on me" said the guy.

Calvin inserted the tape.

Calvin's face appeared on the TV outside of the building.

"(whisper) Hobbes, is it on, oh, ok, Hello, people of New Mexico. This may come to a shock to you. There is a category ten hurricane heading right toward our city. It started out as Hurricane Calvin, but then it joined with Hurricane Hobbes, causing a category ten! PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" said the Calvin on the TV.

"THERE'S NEVER HURRICANES IN NEW MEXICO" screamed some guy in his car.

"But now there's gonna be!" said Calvin, (he had switched to live footage inside the building).

"THIS IS JUST SOME PRANK" said the same guy in his car.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, HERE IS SOME RADAR FOOTAGE OF THE HURRICANE" screamed Calvin.

It showed the two hurricanes joining together, then Calvin zoomed the map out, showing New Mexico, right in the hurricanes path.

"OH SHOOT, HE'S RIGHT, RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN" screamed the guy in his car.

Everyone was going crazy.

People were getting all of their belongings in their cars, and going on road rage.

There were cars crashing left and right.

"PLEASE PEOPLE, YOU NEED TO BE CALM" screamed Calvin.

"HURRICANE CALVIN AND HOBBES IS COMING, RUN AWAY" screamed all of the people.

Some people were ignoring the warnings.

There was another problem, the guy who was in the building earlier, had left the building and accidentally locked Calvin and Hobbes inside!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Calvin and Hobbes' Weather Station

Calvin ran over to the door.

"Come on Hobbes let's get out of here" said Calvin.

Calvin shook the door handle.

"IT'S LOCKED! OH HOBBES! WE'RE DEAD MEAT" screamed Calvin.

"The best thing we can do is keep the people informed of the storms progress" said Hobbes.

They ran back over and switched to live TV.

"Inside from the weather station, it's Calvin and Hobbes. We'll keep you updated on the storm as it goes" said Calvin.

"Dear, look! Calvin's on TV" said Calvin's mother, who was packing suitcases at home.

"This storm is about 15 minutes away from us, but we're getting rained on pretty hard." said Calvin.

"Please, evacuate your homes, and quickly" said Calvin.

Suddenly, hail began to fall from the skies.

"It seems that we're having a hail shower, so be careful when you're walking outside" said Calvin.

Then, it began to lightning and thunder outside.

"Look out for that lightning folks" said Calvin.

Then, it began to snow.

"Hobbes, this storm is insane. We have hail, rain, snow, thunder, and lightning" said Calvin.

"This hurricane is not going to look pretty" said Calvin.

About 8 minutes till the hurricane hit, a wave came out of nowhere and punished Calvin's weather station.

"Hobbes, how long till the storm is about to..." said Calvin, but he was quickly interrupted by the huge wave.

"HOLY COW! That wasn't supposed to come until 8 minutes from now" said Calvin.

"PEOPLE! EVACUATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THIS HURRICANE IS MOVING QUICKER THAN WE THINK!" screamed Calvin.

The building Calvin and Hobbes were in was definitely not hurricane proof.

It was almost like a lighthouse, just a little off the shore line.

It had about 30 steps to get to the top level, where Calvin and Hobbes were broadcasting from.

The bottom was just a big round circle, and there were the stairs in the middle, and the door was on the wall.

There were no windows, and the door was a flimsy screen door.

"Hobbes, hurry, go grab my backpack that's down there, and bring it up." said Calvin.

Hobbes flew down the stairs.

"Calvin, I think we're going to have a problem" said Hobbes.

Calvin looked down, and saw Hobbes standing in about a foot and a half of water.

"Get the backpack and hurry. I packed some food and a flashlight, incase if the power goes out..." said Calvin, but it was too late.

The lights shut down.

There were screams coming from outside.

Hobbes looked out the door and saw a huge wave about 30 yards from the shore.

Hobbes quickly shut the door and locked it.

He pulled the flashlight out and turned it on.

"Calvin, hurry, we need to get something heavy to put up against the door" said Hobbes.

Calvin grabbed the a bookshelf, which was holding all of these books about weather.

"How are we going to get this down the stairs?" yelled Calvin.

"Hurry and get something flat, and roll the bookshelf down the flat part" said Hobbes, who was still downstairs.

Then, the first wave hit the lighthouse.


	6. The Backpack

"HURRY CALVIN! I'M GETTING SOAKED AND STANDING IN 3 FEET OF WATER" said Hobbes, who was drenched with water.

Calvin lost control of the bookshelf, and it crashed down the stairs.

Hobbes stopped it as it got to the bottom.

He pushed it over and up against the door.

Hobbes ran up the stair, completely forgetting about the backpack.

The backpack had 2 PopTarts, a can of tuna, another flashlight, two jackets, a blanket, and two extra batteries for the flashlights.

Hobbes reached the top of the stairs, and another wave hit.

There was now about 5 feet of water downstairs, and the backpack was sitting on the top of the bookshelf, which was 10 feet high.

"Hobbes, where's the backpack" said Calvin.

After Calvin said that, another wave hit.

There was 6 and a half feet of water downstairs.

"OH SHOOT, I LEFT IT DOWN THERE" said Hobbes.

"We can't have that get wet" said Calvin.

As Hobbes ran back down the stairs, another wave hit.

7 feet of water.

Hobbes reached the bottom, and was about to enter the water.

"I hate swimming, and I hate getting wet, but this is for survival" said Hobbes.

He dove into the water and swam over to the bookshelf.

He got to the book shelf and climbed to the top of it.

He through the backpack on the stairs, which were right above him, so he climbed up onto the stairs.

The backpack was still open, and when he picked it up, the flashlight rolled out and into the water.

"Calvin, we just lost our other flashlight" said Hobbes.

"Oh great, the batteries are fading on this one" said Calvin.

Hobbes continued to run up the stairs, and the backpack had a hole ripped in it, so the two extra batteries fell out.

"NO!" said Hobbes.

"What just happened" said Calvin.

"We just lost our extra batteries" said Hobbes.

He put his hand over the hole, and continued to run.

Another wave hit.

Hobbes finally made it to the top.

Then, the flashlight went out.

"Mmmmaaannn, it's dark and cold in heeerreee" said Hobbes, shivering.

He grabbed the jacket in the backpack and put it on.

"We're just gonna have to wait it out" said Calvin.


	7. The End of the Storm

Calvin and Hobbes sat there.

Finally, the storm began to die down.

Calvin went to go check it out, when suddenly, the last, but worst, waves came in.

Calvin got pulled under the water.

"CALVIN!" screamed Hobbes, and he ran down the stairs to save Calvin.

Another wave hit, and it was up to about the 25th stair.

Hobbes went under water to look for Calvin.

He finally found him, and quickly tried to swim to the top.

Now, all of the stairs were completely under water.

Another wave hit, and Hobbes got on the desk, which was one of the only things left over water.

"Come on Calvin, breathe, breathe CALVIN!" said Hobbes.

He pushed down on Calvin's stomach, and Calvin spit out the water.

The final wave hit, and Hobbes was trying to tread water and hold Calvin above.

The backpack was under water.

Hobbes grabbed onto the pole above him, and had Calvin do the same.

Calvin was coming back into focus.

Then, Calvin's dad, came to the Weather Station, and opened the door.

The water rushed out and completely soaked him.

Calvin and Hobbes got pulled with the water and slid out of the Weather Station.

"Calvin, you're all right" said Calvin's dad.

Calvin looked around, and saw what his hurricane did to the town.

Telephone poles were down, buildings were drenched.

"Where were you guys?" asked Calvin.

Some guy drove us over to a hurricane shelter, and we thought you could make it on your own, and you did.

"Did anyone die?" asked Calivn.

His dad sighed.

"You guys were the only warning, and not everyone saw that" said Calvin's dad.

"But you did manage to save quite a few lives" said Calvin's dad.


	8. Epilogue

Calvin's town began to rebuild.

Calvin felt pretty good because he saved quite a few lives.

The death count was about 150.

No one that Calvin knew died.

Calvin finally got his TV back because he saved so many people.

**THE END**


End file.
